manu the fox
by mari189
Summary: esta es la historia de como un zorro llamado manu intentara cumplir su destino como heroe y tambien descubrir respuestas sobre su existensia n/a; es mi primera historia asi que porfavor den reviews y no sean duros la clacifacion bueno eligire si sera t o k no lo se por ahora lo dejare en k
1. Chapter 1

pov de manu

ep 1;el inicio

hola mi nombre es manu mi vida inicio ase mucho tiempo exactamente 15 años naci creado por el doctor eggman era un zorro

el doctor eggman me habia entrenado para algo no sabia si era para el bien o para el mal el señor eggman como le gustaba que lo llamaran

me trataba algo mal y pedia que me esforzara mas

la prueba era vencer a un robot que el lo llamaba metal sonic aunque no se en que razon lo hacia

aunque el no me daba un nombre solo me encerraba en un celda pequeña y me daba el nombre de experimento 1789

aunque la vida en la celda no era tan malo habia un experimento que era una eriza de color amariño con un vestido morado y zapatos

su nombre era cassandra

ella me trataba como un hijo ella me trataba muy bien

un dia eggman nos vio a los 2 abrazandonos

y me encerro en una celda lejos de ella

pase algunos años en esa celda eggman me daba comida muy mala

pero cassandra me daba algunos chocolates entre los platos de comida que me daba eggman

hubo un momento que eggman se enojo conmigo y me golpio y me enojo

inicio del flashback

eggman;manu esfuerzate mas

manu;pero no puedo eggma-

eggman;como te dije que me llamaras

manu;señor eggman

eggman;ok entonces dime si puedes hacerlo

manu;pero no puedo

eggman le dio un cachetada a manu

los ojos de manu se volvieron color fuego y rompio las puertas

luego de pasarse todo ese laboratorio mecanico llego a una zona donde habia un vidrio

manu no tubo mas opcion que tirarse del cristal

fin del flashback

ahora no se donde estoy ahora voy a intentar despertar

fin del pov

manu despierta de su sueño y se encuentra en una habitacion rozada que parece que era de una eriza

manu;donde estoy

manu estubo investigando el lugar el lugar tenia varias fotos de la eriza rosa en uno de los cuadros con la foto de su amado tenia el nombre de amy

manu;parece que la dueña de esta casa se llama amy

depronto suena la puerta y entra amy

amy;hola veo que te as recuperado

manu;si

amy;y como te llamas

manu ;me llamo manu y tu

amy ;me llamo amy rose pero mis amigos me llaman amy

manu;y donde fue que me encontraste

amy;te encontre en la playa tirado inconsiente y te lleve a mi casa

amy;deseguro tienes hambre

manu;si es verdad

amy;quisieras que te aga algo de comer

manu;ok que tienes de comer

amy;tengo un pastel de fresas

manu al escuchar eso fue como una estela naranja a comerse la mitad de el pastel

amy bajo las escaleras y y fue a la cosina haber que habia pasado con manu

amy;jijiji parece que estabas muy ambriento

manu;si

continuara

pov de manu

ep 1;el inicio

hola mi nombre es manu mi vida inicio ase mucho tiempo exactamente 15 años naci creado por el doctor eggman era un zorro

el doctor eggman me habia entrenado para algo no sabia si era para el bien o para el mal el señor eggman como le gustaba que lo llamaran

me trataba algo mal y pedia que me esforzara mas

la prueba era vencer a un robot que el lo llamaba metal sonic aunque no se en que razon lo hacia

aunque el no me daba un nombre solo me encerraba en un celda pequeña y me daba el nombre de experimento 1789

aunque la vida en la celda no era tan malo habia un experimento que era una eriza de color amariño con un vestido morado y zapatos

su nombre era cassandra

ella me trataba como un hijo ella me trataba muy bien

un dia eggman nos vio a los 2 abrazandonos

y me encerro en una celda lejos de ella

pase algunos años en esa celda eggman me daba comida muy mala

pero cassandra me daba algunos chocolates entre los platos de comida que me daba eggman

hubo un momento que eggman se enojo conmigo y me golpio y me enojo

inicio del flashback

eggman;manu esfuerzate mas

manu;pero no puedo eggma-

eggman;como te dije que me llamaras

manu;señor eggman

eggman;ok entonces dime si puedes hacerlo

manu;pero no puedo

eggman le dio un cachetada a manu

los ojos de manu se volvieron color fuego y rompio las puertas

luego de pasarse todo ese laboratorio mecanico llego a una zona donde habia un vidrio

manu no tubo mas opcion que tirarse del cristal

fin del flashback

ahora no se donde estoy ahora voy a intentar despertar

fin del pov

manu despierta de su sueño y se encuentra en una habitacion rozada que parece que era de una eriza

manu;donde estoy

manu estubo investigando el lugar el lugar tenia varias fotos de la eriza rosa en uno de los cuadros con la foto de su amado tenia el nombre de amy

manu;parece que la dueña de esta casa se llama amy

depronto suena la puerta y entra amy

amy;hola veo que te as recuperado

manu;si

amy;y como te llamas

manu ;me llamo manu y tu

amy ;me llamo amy rose pero mis amigos me llaman amy

manu;y donde fue que me encontraste

amy;te encontre en la playa tirado inconsiente y te lleve a mi casa

amy;deseguro tienes hambre

manu;si es verdad

amy;quisieras que te aga algo de comer

manu;ok que tienes de comer

amy;tengo un pastel de fresas

manu al escuchar eso fue como una estela naranja a comerse la mitad de el pastel

amy bajo las escaleras y y fue a la cosina haber que habia pasado con manu

amy;jijiji parece que estabas muy ambriento

manu;si

continuara

pov de manu

ep 1;el inicio

hola mi nombre es manu mi vida inicio ase mucho tiempo exactamente 15 años naci creado por el doctor eggman era un zorro

el doctor eggman me habia entrenado para algo no sabia si era para el bien o para el mal el señor eggman como le gustaba que lo llamaran

me trataba algo mal y pedia que me esforzara mas

la prueba era vencer a un robot que el lo llamaba metal sonic aunque no se en que razon lo hacia

aunque el no me daba un nombre solo me encerraba en un celda pequeña y me daba el nombre de experimento 1789

aunque la vida en la celda no era tan malo habia un experimento que era una eriza de color amariño con un vestido morado y zapatos

su nombre era cassandra

ella me trataba como un hijo ella me trataba muy bien

un dia eggman nos vio a los 2 abrazandonos

y me encerro en una celda lejos de ella

pase algunos años en esa celda eggman me daba comida muy mala

pero cassandra me daba algunos chocolates entre los platos de comida que me daba eggman

hubo un momento que eggman se enojo conmigo y me golpio y me enojo

inicio del flashback

eggman;manu esfuerzate mas

manu;pero no puedo eggma-

eggman;como te dije que me llamaras

manu;señor eggman

eggman;ok entonces dime si puedes hacerlo

manu;pero no puedo

eggman le dio un cachetada a manu

los ojos de manu se volvieron color fuego y rompio las puertas

luego de pasarse todo ese laboratorio mecanico llego a una zona donde habia un vidrio

manu no tubo mas opcion que tirarse del cristal

fin del flashback

ahora no se donde estoy ahora voy a intentar despertar

fin del pov

manu despierta de su sueño y se encuentra en una habitacion rozada que parece que era de una eriza

manu;donde estoy

manu estubo investigando el lugar el lugar tenia varias fotos de la eriza rosa en uno de los cuadros con la foto de su amado tenia el nombre de amy

manu;parece que la dueña de esta casa se llama amy

depronto suena la puerta y entra amy

amy;hola veo que te as recuperado

manu;si

amy;y como te llamas

manu ;me llamo manu y tu

amy ;me llamo amy rose pero mis amigos me llaman amy

manu;y donde fue que me encontraste

amy;te encontre en la playa tirado inconsiente y te lleve a mi casa

amy;deseguro tienes hambre

manu;si es verdad

amy;quisieras que te aga algo de comer

manu;ok que tienes de comer

amy;tengo un pastel de fresas

manu al escuchar eso fue como una estela naranja a comerse la mitad de el pastel

amy bajo las escaleras y y fue a la cosina haber que habia pasado con manu

amy;jijiji parece que estabas muy ambriento

manu;si

continuara

pov de manu

ep 1;el inicio

hola mi nombre es manu mi vida inicio ase mucho tiempo exactamente 15 años naci creado por el doctor eggman era un zorro

el doctor eggman me habia entrenado para algo no sabia si era para el bien o para el mal el señor eggman como le gustaba que lo llamaran

me trataba algo mal y pedia que me esforzara mas

la prueba era vencer a un robot que el lo llamaba metal sonic aunque no se en que razon lo hacia

aunque el no me daba un nombre solo me encerraba en un celda pequeña y me daba el nombre de experimento 1789

aunque la vida en la celda no era tan malo habia un experimento que era una eriza de color amariño con un vestido morado y zapatos

su nombre era cassandra

ella me trataba como un hijo ella me trataba muy bien

un dia eggman nos vio a los 2 abrazandonos

y me encerro en una celda lejos de ella

pase algunos años en esa celda eggman me daba comida muy mala

pero cassandra me daba algunos chocolates entre los platos de comida que me daba eggman

hubo un momento que eggman se enojo conmigo y me golpio y me enojo

inicio del flashback

eggman;manu esfuerzate mas

manu;pero no puedo eggma-

eggman;como te dije que me llamaras

manu;señor eggman

eggman;ok entonces dime si puedes hacerlo

manu;pero no puedo

eggman le dio un cachetada a manu

los ojos de manu se volvieron color fuego y rompio las puertas

luego de pasarse todo ese laboratorio mecanico llego a una zona donde habia un vidrio

manu no tubo mas opcion que tirarse del cristal

fin del flashback

ahora no se donde estoy ahora voy a intentar despertar

fin del pov

manu despierta de su sueño y se encuentra en una habitacion rozada que parece que era de una eriza

manu;donde estoy

manu estubo investigando el lugar el lugar tenia varias fotos de la eriza rosa en uno de los cuadros con la foto de su amado tenia el nombre de amy

manu;parece que la dueña de esta casa se llama amy

depronto suena la puerta y entra amy

amy;hola veo que te as recuperado

manu;si

amy;y como te llamas

manu ;me llamo manu y tu

amy ;me llamo amy rose pero mis amigos me llaman amy

manu;y donde fue que me encontraste

amy;te encontre en la playa tirado inconsiente y te lleve a mi casa

amy;deseguro tienes hambre

manu;si es verdad

amy;quisieras que te aga algo de comer

manu;ok que tienes de comer

amy;tengo un pastel de fresas

manu al escuchar eso fue como una estela naranja a comerse la mitad de el pastel

amy bajo las escaleras y y fue a la cosina haber que habia pasado con manu

amy;jijiji parece que estabas muy ambriento

manu;si

continuara


	2. Chapter 2

ep 2

ale habia terminado de comer el pastel ale se levanto de la mesa

manu;amy

amy;si que quieres manu

manu;dime donde esta alguna habitacion de huespedes

amy;esta a la isquierda de ese pasillo

manu;ok

manu entro a una habitacion de color rojo con una cama roja y un ropero

manu estubo investigando la habitacion y en el armario encontro un maso

manu se sintio algo con miedo al ver ese martillo tamaño grande

manu se durmio en su cama

a veces manu tenia unas pesadillas raras

una de sus pesadillas se encontraba en una ciudad oscuresida color blanco y negro estaba destruida no habia ni una sola alma

solo habia una persona era un zorro oscuro con ojos blancos y color de pelaje oscuro

el se le acerco a manu

pero luego manu se desperto de su pesadilla y fue a ver si habia algo de desayunar

amy tenia preparado en la cocina unas fresas

manu comio alguna de las fresas

amy;bueno cuentame de ti

manu le conto toda la historia de lo que sucedio con el

amy;entiendo y es muy triste eso

manu se acerco a la sala y se acerco a la puerta para salir cuando amy entra en la sala

amy;manu a donde vas

manu;tengo que hace unas investigaciones por aqui

amy;pero no pienso que estes muy sano despues de la caida

manu;tonterias yo creo que estoy bien

amy;ok espero que te vaya bien

manu salio por la puerta y estubo caminando por varias horas como 8 horas para ser exactos

hasta que llego a un bosque al lado de un arbol decia bosque sagrado

manu camino unos 15 minutos hasta que escucho unos sonidos

depronto aparece un zorro con una espada y su pelaje era de color marron estaba vestido de ninja

¿;quien eres y que haces

manu;mi nombre es manu y solo vengo aqui a investigar y cual es tu nombre

¿;mi nombre es kraiden

kraiden se quita la mascara para mostrar su rostro a manu

manu;bueno si me disculpas tengo un lugar a donde ir!

kraiden;te acompaño¿

manu;ok

despues de varias horas de caminar nuestros heroes llegan a una ciudad echa de roca y los unicos habitantes eran unos seres oscuros de ojos blancos

manu y kraiden entraron a la ciudad donde estaban varios seres que son llamados los primaidos

manu;bueno porque no intentamos hablar con uno a ver si nos dice si podemos encontrar su templo o su rey

kraiden;no creo que sea buena idea

manu se acerco a una tienda o algo asi aunque los letreros estaban escrito en idioma inentedible

manu;hola señor me poria decir donde esta su rey o el templo

primaido;...

manu;veo que no habla mucho

el primaido cojio el telefono de un cajon y estaba hablando con el idioma del silencio con el asistente de el rey

luego aparecieron unos primaidos que se llevaron a manu y a kraiden al salon del rey

a kraiden y a manu le dieron unos lentes traductores

rey primimaido;que es lo que quieren

manu;solo quiero ver si tienen alguna gema talves pueda recuperar algunas memorias perdidas

rey primaido;les dare la gema si es que me ayudan a proteger mi pueblo

kraiden y manu lo aremos


	3. Chapter 3

ep 3

manu estaba en una habitacion de descanso que el rey le dio a manu y a kraiden la habitacion era de color negro varios cuadros de primidos y una cama normal

era de de dia y ya nuestros heroes los iban a ir a un lugar para entrenar

el lugar era un coliseo para entrenar que tenian guardado los primaidos

tambien habia una pista de obstaculos

kraiden;bueno comensemos a entrenar

manu en una parte se sentia feliz por entrenar pero en otra parte dentro de el no se sentia muy bien por hacerlo

manu;no se si lo que hacemos es buena idea

kraiden;no digas eso ellos pidieron nuestra ayuda y nosotros se la daremos

manu;ok

la primera prueba era la prueba de fuersa

la primera prueba se trataba de emprujar una roca hacia la salida de el coliseo

kraiden;esto sera dificil

kraiden intenta mover la piedra y logra moverla hasta la entrada

manu lo estaba intentando

entre su mente

manu;esto si que es dificil pero lo lograre

manu siguio empujando la roca hasta casi sacarla roca de la entrada

la siguiente prueba era de velocidad

la pruba era de moverse por una pista de obstaculos

kraiden corrio en la pista de obstaculos

en la mente de kraiden

kraiden;creo que voy a lograrlo

depronto una trampa de flechas estaba apunto de ser atacado por unas flechas

kraiden esquivo las flechas rapidamente

kraiden;eso fue facil

kraiden siguio corriendo

depronto aparecio una pared

kraiden la salto

luego de varias horas kraiden logro completar la pista de obstaculos

manu logro tambien logro completar la pista de obstaculos

manu;bueno estamos listos

kraiden;si creo que lo lograremos

mientras ellos salian de el lugar habia alguien en la lejania mirando entre las sombras

¿;señor creo que estamos listos para iniciar la operacion

¿;si por ahora puedes iniciar con tu parte de el plan

¿;si señor

ya era de tarde eran las 4;30 de la tarde y kraiden y manu estaban esperando cerca de la puerta de el pueblo

depronto suena un viento tan fuerte que habrio la puerta y el enemigo que atacaba la puerta no era mas ni menos que cassandra

pero ella estaba diferente

ella tenia un maso tamaño grande decoro con pequeños craneos

y sus vestido era de color negro de decoracion tenia unos vordes blancos con algunos craneos tenia tambien una cadenita con un craneo con rubies en las cuencas

manu;c-cassandra que te paso

cassandra;he cambiado

manu;eggman te iso esto

cassandra;no...eggman no me hizo esto

cassandra;ahora tengo un nuevo jefe

cassandra;ahora si me permites tengo que destruirte

cassandra uso su mazo para atacar a manu

manu esquivo con mucha suerte el golpe

manu;esto no es necesario

cassandra;para mi si

manu golpio a cassandra en la cara y se golpeo un poco con la pared de una casa

cassandra estaba sangrando un poco pero manu noto que habia algo raro en cassandra

la sangre y la herida que estaba en el cuerpo de cassandra se habia desvanecido

manu y kraiden;he¿

cassandra iba a atacar a kraiden cuando derepente manu le doblo el brazo

cassandra desaparecio en un humo oscuro

manu;bueno lo logramos

manu y kraiden fueron al palacio del rey

kraiden y manu se pusieron los lentes de traduccion para poder hablar con el rey primaido

manu;bueno rey donde esta la gema que nos prometio

rey primaido;ok se la dare

el rey primaido le dio la gema a manu

continuara


	4. Chapter 4

ep 4

manu y kraiden despues de caminar varias horas despues de salir de la ciudad

manu y kraiden llegaron a una cueba para poder descansar

manu;bueno aqui es un buen lugar para descansar

kraiden;si

manu y kraiden se fueron a dormir

manu depronto tuvo uno de sus sueños raros

este sueño se trataba de que manu estaba en un campo con varios arboles

manu;este lugar es muy raro

manu camino por varias horas hasta que porfin encotro un altar el altar era de una diosa

y esa diosa era la que estaba sentada cerca de ese altar

¿;hola te e estado esperando ase mucho tiempo

manu;quien eres

¿;mi nombre es sandra

manu;ok pero para que me quieres aqui y que es este lugar

sandra;la leyenda decia que un heroe vendria y recojeria algunas esmeraldas y el el camino ayudaria a mucha gente y destruiria al maligno y este lugar es el palacio de los sueños

manu;pero tu crees que yo soy la persona que necesitas

sandra;si yo confio en ti

manu;pero si yo no tengo entrenamiento

sandra;yo y mis hermanos y hermanos te ayudaremos

manu;ok confio en lo que haras

sandra;bueno empezemos la leccion 1

manu;ok

sandra le dio una espada a manu para entrenar

sandra invoco a unos mounstros con garras filosas y dientes con sangre

sandra;bueno tu primera prueba sera destruirlos

manu;pero como lo hare

sandra;pues con la espada obio

manu;pero como la uso

sandra; usa tu energia

manu;ok lo hare

manu uso su energia en la espada

acuchillo al mounstro

sandra;que bien pero muy pronto el entrenamiento se volvera dificil

manu desperto de su sueño

kaidren;manu estas bien

manu;si solo fue un pequeño sueño

kaidren;bueno que aremos ahora

manu noto que habia un brillo entre una roca detras de el

manu quito la roca y encontro unos lentes tegnologico

manu;que seran estas cosas

kaidren;pues no lo se pero lo que pienso es que necesitamos un mapa

manu;que hace este boton

manu preciono el boton y fueron teletransportados a un mundo virtual

el lugar donde estaban era llamado tecnocity

manu;bueno creo que deveriamos ir a esa piramide que esta alla al norte

kraiden;ok

kraiden y manu llegaron hacia la piramide

la piramide donde estaban kraiden y manu era un lugar con mucha tegnologia y muchas trampas

kraide y manu caminaron por un pasillo

depronto se encontraron con una trampa que era unas pistolas lasers

unas pistolas lasers dispararon a manu rapidamente

manu y kraden lograron esquivarlos

depronto una rara voz sono en la piramide era el dueño de la base

¿;hola y bienvenidos a mi palacio

manu;y que quieres de nosotros

¿;solo quiero hacer algunas pruebas con ustedes

kraiden;que clase de pruebas

¿;solo unas pruebas jajajajaja

manu y kraiden siguieron caminando hasta otro pasillo y la trampa de este pasillo era que las paredes se estrechaban

¿;parece que sus caminos se les estan estrechando

manu y kraiden corrieron y sobrebivieron esta prueba

¿;bravo sabia que lo harian, mentira crei que moririan

kraiden; odio a ese tipo

manu y kraiden llegaron a una gran pantalla que mostraba un arbol desordenado

manu;creo que se que hacer

manu arreglo el arbol pero era una trampa y fueron atados a unas sillas

continuara

hola bueno talves el ep necesite un review para poder continuar


	5. Chapter 5

ep 5 la aldena ninja

manu y kaidren estaban atados en unas sillas en la base de el dueño de la base

manu miro para alguna de las paredes tenian el nombre de el dueño el cual se llamaba dalfos

dalfos;jajaja ahora preparence para lo que les viene

depronto aparecen varias metralletas roboticas

dalfos;veremos como pueden hacer esto idiotas

manu se sintio enojado rompio las cuerdas

una pistola le disparo a manu

manu esquivo los disparos y destruyo las torretas

dalfos;bueno as ganado pero nos volveremos a ver

dalfos exactamente se presento

dalfos era un nucleo robotico

kraiden;wao no crei que fueras asi

dalfos;soy parte de mi creador

manu;pero quien es tu creador

dalfos;no puedo explicar el me borro parte de la memoria

kraiden;que triste

dalfos;lo unico que recuerdo es el signo de su organisacion

al lado de dalfos habia un pantalla con el signo el signo era una calabera en llamas

depronto una vos suena de los altavoses

¿;atencion retirence inmediatamente o seran borrados

la base se puso con luces de alarma y bocinas

manu;que es lo que sucede!

dalfos;estan reformateando el progama !

kraiden;devemos salir de aqui

manu cojio el mapa y salieron del lugar

manu y kraiden habian buelto al mundo real

manu;eso estubo...DE LOCOS!

kraiden;para mi no tanto

manu;si aguafiestas

el mapa digital se habia vuelto un mapa fisico

manu;creo que deveriamos yr a ese pueblo de aya al norte

kraiden;ok vallamos alla

manu y kraiden caminaron por varias horas exactamente 9 horas

mientras tanto habian dos figuras misteriosas mirando en las montañas en las sombras

¿;creo que lo estan descubriendo señor el secreto

¿;muy pronto

nuestros heroes lograron llegar a el pueblo que se llama la aldea misteriosa

manu;bueno busquemos un lugar donde descansar

kraiden;creo que podemos descansar en esa posada

manu;ok aunque este pueblo se ve medio raro

kraiden;aque te refieres

manu;las personas se visten diferente como no se de edades viejas

kraiden;pues por eso no me preocupo

manu;bueno continuemos

manu y kraiden caminaron por varias por la ciudad que tenia edificios de edades como 1000 años de edad

manu y kraiden alfin llegaron a la posada

dentro de la posada habia varios cuadros de varias personas y habia una edquina que trabaja como la gerente de la posada

gerente;hola que decea

manu;bueno quisiera tener una habitacion

gerente;cuesta 5 rings por persona

kraiden;eso es razonable

manu saco una bolsa que estaba guardando

manu;aqui tiene 10 rings

gerente;su habitacion es la numero 47

manu;ok

la gerente le dio la llave de su habitacion a manu

kraiden y manu fueron a su habitacion su habitacion era de color rojo y tenia una cama doble como una litera

luego de haber llegado se pucieron a descansar

kraiden;manu puedo hacerte una pregunta

manu;ok dime cual es tu pregunta

kraiden;quien es esa tal cassandra

manu;ella era una vieja amiga mia

kraiden;ok entonces porque te transformas en esa bestia cuando te enojas

manu al escuchar eso no se sentia bien por ser asi

manu;no quiero hablar de eso

kraiden;entiendo

manu y kraiden descansaron en sus camas cuando depronto se escucho un ruido de algo en los ductos

manu;que sera eso

kraiden;puede ser que sea un rata

el techo derepente se rompe y sale el intruso que era un ninja

el ninja misterioso golpio a manu y a kraiden y se los llevo a su base secreta

continuara

gracias por el review

no olviden dar review


	6. Chapter 6

los heroes fueron llevado a la base de los ninjas que era una cueba detras de una cascada y habian a atado a manu y

¿;bueno entonces como iniciamos

¿;que tal si les preguntamos

los ninjas le quitaron las vendas de sus caras

¿;quienes son ustedes y diganme si trabajan con eggman

manu;no trabajomos con eggman y quienes son ustedes exactamente

los ninjas se quitaron sus mascaras

eran 2 zorros uno era color amarillo con un traje de ninja el otro era color marron

¿;eso no es de tu imcumbencia

¿;y los llevaremos a donde nuestro maestro

los ninja los llevaron a donde su maestro

el maestro era exactamente un edquina con su traje de ninja

maestro;hola y para que trajeron a estos 2 señoritos y bueno porque ustedes no se presentaron ante ellos

¿;mi nombre es kai

¿;y el mio es marco

maestro;para que los trajeron entonces

marco;un integrante descubrio que un tal eggman piensa venir para aca

maestro;pues entonces creo que los deveriamos entrenarlos

kai;ok

kai y marco llevaron a kraiden y a manu a un lugar de entrenamiento

la primera sala de entrenamiento era un lugar de piedra

en esa sala habia un erizo color marron con un brasalete

kai;hola mike

mike;hola para que me necesitas

marco; te necesitamos para que los entrenes

mike;ok la primera prueva sera destruir estos objetivos de roca

manu;ok

manu;pero como los destruire

mike;te dare un arco para eso

manu;ok damelo

mike creo un arco para manu

manu;ok agamoslo

mike saco 4 objetivos para que manu los destruya

despues de varios fallos alfin manu pudo destruir 2 de los objetivos

manu;lo logre

mike;bueno ahora ve para la siguiente prueba

manu;ok

many y kraiden fueron a la siguiente prueba que llevava aun jardin secreto

en ese jardin habia una ninja que nose sabia su especie

marco y kai estaban cerca de el lugar

marco;bienvenido hacia la siguiente prueba les presento a su maestro ninja

kraiden;y cual es su nombre

kay;ella no habla mucho y ella prefiere dejar su nombre en secreto

manu;ok...decia con cara de extrañado

la chica apunto al lugar que era una pista de obstaculos

manu;ok y quien quieres que vaya primero

la chica apunto hacia kraiden

kraiden;¿yo

la chica parecia en sus ojos como si estubiera feliz

kraiden;pero no creo que sea buena idea tengo tiempo que no entreno

ella solo miro molesta y apunto hacia la pista de obstaculos

manu;ya viste a la dama haslo que ella te muestra

kraiden;ok voy

kraiden corrio por la pista de obstaculos la primera trampa de la pista de obstaculos fueron unos troncos movedisos

kraiden salto y los esquivo

kraiden;eso estubo cerca

la siguiente trampa era una pared con pinchos

kraiden los esquivo

manu;tu puedes ya solo te falta un poco

la proxima trampa era unas flechas disparadas asia kraiden

kraiden la esquivo

kraiden llego filnanmete al objetivo

kraiden;alfin

kraiden al ver los ojos de la chica le parecian familiares

depronto se escucha un terremoto

manu;que sucede

kraiden;es eggman

manu;vamos a ver

manu y kraiden llegaron a la entrada de la cueba donde estaba eggman dentro de un robot que tenia algunas esgeras que lo cargaban y le daban la energia

manu;que haces aqui eggman

eggman;solo vengo por la gema que tienen ustedes

kraiden;pues primero tendras que pasar sobre nosotros

eggman;sera un placer

eggman uso una de las pistolas laser de sus robots

manu y kraiden esquivaron los lasers

kraiden;ahora como lo venceremos

manu;que tal si usamos los arcos para destruir las bolas de energia

kraiden;ok

manu y kraiden dispararon una de las flechas a las bolas de energia

la maquina de eggman se esta dañando

manu estaba apunto de golpiarlo cuando depronto la ninja destruyo la maquina con su espada y eggman huyo

maestro;gracias por ayudarnos de recompensa le damos esa gema

continuara

los heroes fueron llevado a la base de los ninjas que era una cueba detras de una cascada y habian a atado a manu y

¿;bueno entonces como iniciamos

¿;que tal si les preguntamos

los ninjas le quitaron las vendas de sus caras

¿;quienes son ustedes y diganme si trabajan con eggman

manu;no trabajomos con eggman y quienes son ustedes exactamente

los ninjas se quitaron sus mascaras

eran 2 zorros uno era color amarillo con un traje de ninja el otro era color marron

¿;eso no es de tu imcumbencia

¿;y los llevaremos a donde nuestro maestro

los ninja los llevaron a donde su maestro

el maestro era exactamente un edquina con su traje de ninja

maestro;hola y para que trajeron a estos 2 señoritos y bueno porque ustedes no se presentaron ante ellos

¿;mi nombre es kai

¿;y el mio es marco

maestro;para que los trajeron entonces

marco;un integrante descubrio que un tal eggman piensa venir para aca

maestro;pues entonces creo que los deveriamos entrenarlos

kai;ok

kai y marco llevaron a kraiden y a manu a un lugar de entrenamiento

la primera sala de entrenamiento era un lugar de piedra

en esa sala habia un erizo color marron con un brasalete

kai;hola mike

mike;hola para que me necesitas

marco; te necesitamos para que los entrenes

mike;ok la primera prueva sera destruir estos objetivos de roca

manu;ok

manu;pero como los destruire

mike;te dare un arco para eso

manu;ok damelo

mike creo un arco para manu

manu;ok agamoslo

mike saco 4 objetivos para que manu los destruya

despues de varios fallos alfin manu pudo destruir 2 de los objetivos

manu;lo logre

mike;bueno ahora ve para la siguiente prueba

manu;ok

many y kraiden fueron a la siguiente prueba que llevava aun jardin secreto

en ese jardin habia una ninja que nose sabia su especie

marco y kai estaban cerca de el lugar

marco;bienvenido hacia la siguiente prueba les presento a su maestro ninja

kraiden;y cual es su nombre

kay;ella no habla mucho y ella prefiere dejar su nombre en secreto

manu;ok...decia con cara de extrañado

la chica apunto al lugar que era una pista de obstaculos

manu;ok y quien quieres que vaya primero

la chica apunto hacia kraiden

kraiden;¿yo

la chica parecia en sus ojos como si estubiera feliz

kraiden;pero no creo que sea buena idea tengo tiempo que no entreno

ella solo miro molesta y apunto hacia la pista de obstaculos

manu;ya viste a la dama haslo que ella te muestra

kraiden;ok voy

kraiden corrio por la pista de obstaculos la primera trampa de la pista de obstaculos fueron unos troncos movedisos

kraiden salto y los esquivo

kraiden;eso estubo cerca

la siguiente trampa era una pared con pinchos

kraiden los esquivo

manu;tu puedes ya solo te falta un poco

la proxima trampa era unas flechas disparadas asia kraiden

kraiden la esquivo

kraiden llego filnanmete al objetivo

kraiden;alfin

kraiden al ver los ojos de la chica le parecian familiares

depronto se escucha un terremoto

manu;que sucede

kraiden;es eggman

manu;vamos a ver

manu y kraiden llegaron a la entrada de la cueba donde estaba eggman dentro de un robot que tenia algunas esgeras que lo cargaban y le daban la energia

manu;que haces aqui eggman

eggman;solo vengo por la gema que tienen ustedes

kraiden;pues primero tendras que pasar sobre nosotros

eggman;sera un placer

eggman uso una de las pistolas laser de sus robots

manu y kraiden esquivaron los lasers

kraiden;ahora como lo venceremos

manu;que tal si usamos los arcos para destruir las bolas de energia

kraiden;ok

manu y kraiden dispararon una de las flechas a las bolas de energia

la maquina de eggman se esta dañando

manu estaba apunto de golpiarlo cuando depronto la ninja destruyo la maquina con su espada y eggman huyo

maestro;gracias por ayudarnos de recompensa le damos esa gema

continuara

los heroes fueron llevado a la base de los ninjas que era una cueba detras de una cascada y habian a atado a manu y

¿;bueno entonces como iniciamos

¿;que tal si les preguntamos

los ninjas le quitaron las vendas de sus caras

¿;quienes son ustedes y diganme si trabajan con eggman

manu;no trabajomos con eggman y quienes son ustedes exactamente

los ninjas se quitaron sus mascaras

eran 2 zorros uno era color amarillo con un traje de ninja el otro era color marron

¿;eso no es de tu imcumbencia

¿;y los llevaremos a donde nuestro maestro

los ninja los llevaron a donde su maestro

el maestro era exactamente un edquina con su traje de ninja

maestro;hola y para que trajeron a estos 2 señoritos y bueno porque ustedes no se presentaron ante ellos

¿;mi nombre es kai

¿;y el mio es marco

maestro;para que los trajeron entonces

marco;un integrante descubrio que un tal eggman piensa venir para aca

maestro;pues entonces creo que los deveriamos entrenarlos

kai;ok

kai y marco llevaron a kraiden y a manu a un lugar de entrenamiento

la primera sala de entrenamiento era un lugar de piedra

en esa sala habia un erizo color marron con un brasalete

kai;hola mike

mike;hola para que me necesitas

marco; te necesitamos para que los entrenes

mike;ok la primera prueva sera destruir estos objetivos de roca

manu;ok

manu;pero como los destruire

mike;te dare un arco para eso

manu;ok damelo

mike creo un arco para manu

manu;ok agamoslo

mike saco 4 objetivos para que manu los destruya

despues de varios fallos alfin manu pudo destruir 2 de los objetivos

manu;lo logre

mike;bueno ahora ve para la siguiente prueba

manu;ok

many y kraiden fueron a la siguiente prueba que llevava aun jardin secreto

en ese jardin habia una ninja que nose sabia su especie

marco y kai estaban cerca de el lugar

marco;bienvenido hacia la siguiente prueba les presento a su maestro ninja

kraiden;y cual es su nombre

kay;ella no habla mucho y ella prefiere dejar su nombre en secreto

manu;ok...decia con cara de extrañado

la chica apunto al lugar que era una pista de obstaculos

manu;ok y quien quieres que vaya primero

la chica apunto hacia kraiden

kraiden;¿yo

la chica parecia en sus ojos como si estubiera feliz

kraiden;pero no creo que sea buena idea tengo tiempo que no entreno

ella solo miro molesta y apunto hacia la pista de obstaculos

manu;ya viste a la dama haslo que ella te muestra

kraiden;ok voy

kraiden corrio por la pista de obstaculos la primera trampa de la pista de obstaculos fueron unos troncos movedisos

kraiden salto y los esquivo

kraiden;eso estubo cerca

la siguiente trampa era una pared con pinchos

kraiden los esquivo

manu;tu puedes ya solo te falta un poco

la proxima trampa era unas flechas disparadas asia kraiden

kraiden la esquivo

kraiden llego filnanmete al objetivo

kraiden;alfin

kraiden al ver los ojos de la chica le parecian familiares

depronto se escucha un terremoto

manu;que sucede

kraiden;es eggman

manu;vamos a ver

manu y kraiden llegaron a la entrada de la cueba donde estaba eggman dentro de un robot que tenia algunas esgeras que lo cargaban y le daban la energia

manu;que haces aqui eggman

eggman;solo vengo por la gema que tienen ustedes

kraiden;pues primero tendras que pasar sobre nosotros

eggman;sera un placer

eggman uso una de las pistolas laser de sus robots

manu y kraiden esquivaron los lasers

kraiden;ahora como lo venceremos

manu;que tal si usamos los arcos para destruir las bolas de energia

kraiden;ok

manu y kraiden dispararon una de las flechas a las bolas de energia

la maquina de eggman se esta dañando

manu estaba apunto de golpiarlo cuando depronto la ninja destruyo la maquina con su espada y eggman huyo

maestro;gracias por ayudarnos de recompensa le damos esa gema

continuara

los heroes fueron llevado a la base de los ninjas que era una cueba detras de una cascada y habian a atado a manu y

¿;bueno entonces como iniciamos

¿;que tal si les preguntamos

los ninjas le quitaron las vendas de sus caras

¿;quienes son ustedes y diganme si trabajan con eggman

manu;no trabajomos con eggman y quienes son ustedes exactamente

los ninjas se quitaron sus mascaras

eran 2 zorros uno era color amarillo con un traje de ninja el otro era color marron

¿;eso no es de tu imcumbencia

¿;y los llevaremos a donde nuestro maestro

los ninja los llevaron a donde su maestro

el maestro era exactamente un edquina con su traje de ninja

maestro;hola y para que trajeron a estos 2 señoritos y bueno porque ustedes no se presentaron ante ellos

¿;mi nombre es kai

¿;y el mio es marco

maestro;para que los trajeron entonces

marco;un integrante descubrio que un tal eggman piensa venir para aca

maestro;pues entonces creo que los deveriamos entrenarlos

kai;ok

kai y marco llevaron a kraiden y a manu a un lugar de entrenamiento

la primera sala de entrenamiento era un lugar de piedra

en esa sala habia un erizo color marron con un brasalete

kai;hola mike

mike;hola para que me necesitas

marco; te necesitamos para que los entrenes

mike;ok la primera prueva sera destruir estos objetivos de roca

manu;ok

manu;pero como los destruire

mike;te dare un arco para eso

manu;ok damelo

mike creo un arco para manu

manu;ok agamoslo

mike saco 4 objetivos para que manu los destruya

despues de varios fallos alfin manu pudo destruir 2 de los objetivos

manu;lo logre

mike;bueno ahora ve para la siguiente prueba

manu;ok

many y kraiden fueron a la siguiente prueba que llevava aun jardin secreto

en ese jardin habia una ninja que nose sabia su especie

marco y kai estaban cerca de el lugar

marco;bienvenido hacia la siguiente prueba les presento a su maestro ninja

kraiden;y cual es su nombre

kay;ella no habla mucho y ella prefiere dejar su nombre en secreto

manu;ok...decia con cara de extrañado

la chica apunto al lugar que era una pista de obstaculos

manu;ok y quien quieres que vaya primero

la chica apunto hacia kraiden

kraiden;¿yo

la chica parecia en sus ojos como si estubiera feliz

kraiden;pero no creo que sea buena idea tengo tiempo que no entreno

ella solo miro molesta y apunto hacia la pista de obstaculos

manu;ya viste a la dama haslo que ella te muestra

kraiden;ok voy

kraiden corrio por la pista de obstaculos la primera trampa de la pista de obstaculos fueron unos troncos movedisos

kraiden salto y los esquivo

kraiden;eso estubo cerca

la siguiente trampa era una pared con pinchos

kraiden los esquivo

manu;tu puedes ya solo te falta un poco

la proxima trampa era unas flechas disparadas asia kraiden

kraiden la esquivo

kraiden llego filnanmete al objetivo

kraiden;alfin

kraiden al ver los ojos de la chica le parecian familiares

depronto se escucha un terremoto

manu;que sucede

kraiden;es eggman

manu;vamos a ver

manu y kraiden llegaron a la entrada de la cueba donde estaba eggman dentro de un robot que tenia algunas esgeras que lo cargaban y le daban la energia

manu;que haces aqui eggman

eggman;solo vengo por la gema que tienen ustedes

kraiden;pues primero tendras que pasar sobre nosotros

eggman;sera un placer

eggman uso una de las pistolas laser de sus robots

manu y kraiden esquivaron los lasers

kraiden;ahora como lo venceremos

manu;que tal si usamos los arcos para destruir las bolas de energia

kraiden;ok

manu y kraiden dispararon una de las flechas a las bolas de energia

la maquina de eggman se esta dañando

manu estaba apunto de golpiarlo cuando depronto la ninja destruyo la maquina con su espada y eggman huyo

maestro;gracias por ayudarnos de recompensa le damos esa gema

continuara

los heroes fueron llevado a la base de los ninjas que era una cueba detras de una cascada y habian a atado a manu y

¿;bueno entonces como iniciamos

¿;que tal si les preguntamos

los ninjas le quitaron las vendas de sus caras

¿;quienes son ustedes y diganme si trabajan con eggman

manu;no trabajomos con eggman y quienes son ustedes exactamente

los ninjas se quitaron sus mascaras

eran 2 zorros uno era color amarillo con un traje de ninja el otro era color marron

¿;eso no es de tu imcumbencia

¿;y los llevaremos a donde nuestro maestro

los ninja los llevaron a donde su maestro

el maestro era exactamente un edquina con su traje de ninja

maestro;hola y para que trajeron a estos 2 señoritos y bueno porque ustedes no se presentaron ante ellos

¿;mi nombre es kai

¿;y el mio es marco

maestro;para que los trajeron entonces

marco;un integrante descubrio que un tal eggman piensa venir para aca

maestro;pues entonces creo que los deveriamos entrenarlos

kai;ok

kai y marco llevaron a kraiden y a manu a un lugar de entrenamiento

la primera sala de entrenamiento era un lugar de piedra

en esa sala habia un erizo color marron con un brasalete

kai;hola mike

mike;hola para que me necesitas

marco; te necesitamos para que los entrenes

mike;ok la primera prueva sera destruir estos objetivos de roca

manu;ok

manu;pero como los destruire

mike;te dare un arco para eso

manu;ok damelo

mike creo un arco para manu

manu;ok agamoslo

mike saco 4 objetivos para que manu los destruya

despues de varios fallos alfin manu pudo destruir 2 de los objetivos

manu;lo logre

mike;bueno ahora ve para la siguiente prueba

manu;ok

many y kraiden fueron a la siguiente prueba que llevava aun jardin secreto

en ese jardin habia una ninja que nose sabia su especie

marco y kai estaban cerca de el lugar

marco;bienvenido hacia la siguiente prueba les presento a su maestro ninja

kraiden;y cual es su nombre

kay;ella no habla mucho y ella prefiere dejar su nombre en secreto

manu;ok...decia con cara de extrañado

la chica apunto al lugar que era una pista de obstaculos

manu;ok y quien quieres que vaya primero

la chica apunto hacia kraiden

kraiden;¿yo

la chica parecia en sus ojos como si estubiera feliz

kraiden;pero no creo que sea buena idea tengo tiempo que no entreno

ella solo miro molesta y apunto hacia la pista de obstaculos

manu;ya viste a la dama haslo que ella te muestra

kraiden;ok voy

kraiden corrio por la pista de obstaculos la primera trampa de la pista de obstaculos fueron unos troncos movedisos

kraiden salto y los esquivo

kraiden;eso estubo cerca

la siguiente trampa era una pared con pinchos

kraiden los esquivo

manu;tu puedes ya solo te falta un poco

la proxima trampa era unas flechas disparadas asia kraiden

kraiden la esquivo

kraiden llego filnanmete al objetivo

kraiden;alfin

kraiden al ver los ojos de la chica le parecian familiares

depronto se escucha un terremoto

manu;que sucede

kraiden;es eggman

manu;vamos a ver

manu y kraiden llegaron a la entrada de la cueba donde estaba eggman dentro de un robot que tenia algunas esgeras que lo cargaban y le daban la energia

manu;que haces aqui eggman

eggman;solo vengo por la gema que tienen ustedes

kraiden;pues primero tendras que pasar sobre nosotros

eggman;sera un placer

eggman uso una de las pistolas laser de sus robots

manu y kraiden esquivaron los lasers

kraiden;ahora como lo venceremos

manu;que tal si usamos los arcos para destruir las bolas de energia

kraiden;ok

manu y kraiden dispararon una de las flechas a las bolas de energia

la maquina de eggman se esta dañando

manu estaba apunto de golpiarlo cuando depronto la ninja destruyo la maquina con su espada y eggman huyo

maestro;gracias por ayudarnos de recompensa le damos esa gema

continuara

v


	7. Chapter 7

pov de manu

ep 1;el inicio

hola mi nombre es manu mi vida inicio ase mucho tiempo exactamente 15 años naci creado por el doctor eggman era un zorro

el doctor eggman me habia entrenado para algo no sabia si era para el bien o para el mal el señor eggman como le gustaba que lo llamaran

me trataba algo mal y pedia que me esforzara mas

la prueba era vencer a un robot que el lo llamaba metal sonic aunque no se en que razon lo hacia

aunque el no me daba un nombre solo me encerraba en un celda pequeña y me daba el nombre de experimento 1789

aunque la vida en la celda no era tan malo habia un experimento que era una eriza de color amariño con un vestido morado y zapatos

su nombre era cassandra

ella me trataba como un hijo ella me trataba muy bien

un dia eggman nos vio a los 2 abrazandonos

y me encerro en una celda lejos de ella

pase algunos años en esa celda eggman me daba comida muy mala

pero cassandra me daba algunos chocolates entre los platos de comida que me daba eggman

hubo un momento que eggman se enojo conmigo y me golpio y me enojo

inicio del flashback

eggman;manu esfuerzate mas

manu;pero no puedo eggma-

eggman;como te dije que me llamaras

manu;señor eggman

eggman;ok entonces dime si puedes hacerlo

manu;pero no puedo

eggman le dio un cachetada a manu

los ojos de manu se volvieron color fuego y rompio las puertas

luego de pasarse todo ese laboratorio mecanico llego a una zona donde habia un vidrio

manu no tubo mas opcion que tirarse del cristal

fin del flashback

ahora no se donde estoy ahora voy a intentar despertar

fin del pov

manu despierta de su sueño y se encuentra en una habitacion rozada que parece que era de una eriza

manu;donde estoy

manu estubo investigando el lugar el lugar tenia varias fotos de la eriza rosa en uno de los cuadros con la foto de su amado tenia el nombre de amy

manu;parece que la dueña de esta casa se llama amy

depronto suena la puerta y entra amy

amy;hola veo que te as recuperado

manu;si

amy;y como te llamas

manu ;me llamo manu y tu

amy ;me llamo amy rose pero mis amigos me llaman amy

manu;y donde fue que me encontraste

amy;te encontre en la playa tirado inconsiente y te lleve a mi casa

amy;deseguro tienes hambre

manu;si es verdad

amy;quisieras que te aga algo de comer

manu;ok que tienes de comer

amy;tengo un pastel de fresas

manu al escuchar eso fue como una estela naranja a comerse la mitad de el pastel

amy bajo las escaleras y y fue a la cosina haber que habia pasado con manu

amy;jijiji parece que estabas muy ambriento

manu;si

contianuara

hola mi nombre es manu mi vida inicio ase mucho tiempo exactamente 15 años naci creado por el doctor eggman era un zorro

el doctor eggman me habia entrenado para algo no sabia si era para el bien o para el mal el señor eggman como le gustaba que lo llamaran

me trataba algo mal y pedia que me esforzara mas

la prueba era vencer a un robot que el lo llamaba metal sonic aunque no se en que razon lo hacia

aunque el no me daba un nombre solo me encerraba en un celda pequeña y me daba el nombre de experimento 1789

aunque la vida en la celda no era tan malo habia un experimento que era una eriza de color amariño con un vestido morado y zapatos

su nombre era cassandra

ella me trataba como un hijo ella me trataba muy bien

un dia eggman nos vio a los 2 abrazandonos

y me encerro en una celda lejos de ella

pase algunos años en esa celda eggman me daba comida muy mala

pero cassandra me daba algunos chocolates entre los platos de comida que me daba eggman

hubo un momento que eggman se enojo conmigo y me golpio y me enojo

inicio del flashback

eggman;manu esfuerzate mas

manu;pero no puedo eggma-

eggman;como te dije que me llamaras

manu;señor eggman

eggman;ok entonces dime si puedes hacerlo

manu;pero no puedo

eggman le dio un cachetada a manu

los ojos de manu se volvieron color fuego y rompio las puertas

luego de pasarse todo ese laboratorio mecanico llego a una zona donde habia un vidrio

manu no tubo mas opcion que tirarse del cristal

fin del flashback

ahora no se donde estoy ahora voy a intentar despertar

fin del pov

manu despierta de su sueño y se encuentra en una habitacion rozada que parece que era de una eriza

manu;donde estoy

manu estubo investigando el lugar el lugar tenia varias fotos de la eriza rosa en uno de los cuadros con la foto de su amado tenia el nombre de amy

manu;parece que la dueña de esta casa se llama amy

depronto suena la puerta y entra amy

amy;hola veo que te as recuperado

manu;si

amy;y como te llamas

manu ;me llamo manu y tu

amy ;me llamo amy rose pero mis amigos me llaman amy

manu;y donde fue que me encontraste

amy;te encontre en la playa tirado inconsiente y te lleve a mi casa

amy;deseguro tienes hambre

manu;si es verdad

amy;quisieras que te aga algo de comer

manu;ok que tienes de comer

amy;tengo un pastel de fresas

manu al escuchar eso fue como una estela naranja a comerse la mitad de el pastel

amy bajo las escaleras y y fue a la cosina haber que habia pasado con manu

amy;jijiji parece que estabas muy ambriento

manu;si

continuara

pov de manu

ep 1;el inicio

hola mi nombre es manu mi vida inicio ase mucho tiempo exactamente 15 años naci creado por el doctor eggman era un zorro

el doctor eggman me habia entrenado para algo no sabia si era para el bien o para el mal el señor eggman como le gustaba que lo llamaran

me trataba algo mal y pedia que me esforzara mas

la prueba era vencer a un robot que el lo llamaba metal sonic aunque no se en que razon lo hacia

aunque el no me daba un nombre solo me encerraba en un celda pequeña y me daba el nombre de experimento 1789

aunque la vida en la celda no era tan malo habia un experimento que era una eriza de color amariño con un vestido morado y zapatos

su nombre era cassandra

ella me trataba como un hijo ella me trataba muy bien

un dia eggman nos vio a los 2 abrazandonos

y me encerro en una celda lejos de ella

pase algunos años en esa celda eggman me daba comida muy mala

pero cassandra me daba algunos chocolates entre los platos de comida que me daba eggman

hubo un momento que eggman se enojo conmigo y me golpio y me enojo

inicio del flashback

eggman;manu esfuerzate mas

manu;pero no puedo eggma-

eggman;como te dije que me llamaras

manu;señor eggman

eggman;ok entonces dime si puedes hacerlo

manu;pero no puedo

eggman le dio un cachetada a manu

los ojos de manu se volvieron color fuego y rompio las puertas

luego de pasarse todo ese laboratorio mecanico llego a una zona donde habia un vidrio

manu no tubo mas opcion que tirarse del cristal

fin del flashback

ahora no se donde estoy ahora voy a intentar despertar

fin del pov

manu despierta de su sueño y se encuentra en una habitacion rozada que parece que era de una eriza

manu;donde estoy

manu estubo investigando el lugar el lugar tenia varias fotos de la eriza rosa en uno de los cuadros con la foto de su amado tenia el nombre de amy

manu;parece que la dueña de esta casa se llama amy

depronto suena la puerta y entra amy

amy;hola veo que te as recuperado

manu;si

amy;y como te llamas

manu ;me llamo manu y tu

amy ;me llamo amy rose pero mis amigos me llaman amy

manu;y donde fue que me encontraste

amy;te encontre en la playa tirado inconsiente y te lleve a mi casa

amy;deseguro tienes hambre

manu;si es verdad

amy;quisieras que te aga algo de comer

manu;ok que tienes de comer

amy;tengo un pastel de fresas

manu al escuchar eso fue como una estela naranja a comerse la mitad de el pastel

amy bajo las escaleras y y fue a la cosina haber que habia pasado con manu

amy;jijiji parece que estabas muy ambriento

manu;si

continuara

este es mi primer fic espero que les guste no olviden dar un review asi podria mejorar mas es mi primera historia asi que no sean rudos


End file.
